nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Erin Cox
Erin Cox is a character role-played by MEKABEAR About Erin Cox is a former lawyer turned criminal living in the city of Los Santos. She is a member of the [[Angels|'Angels']], an all-girl gang made of "fresh out of the womb" female criminals. She is also the manager of the [[Doll House|'Doll House']], an exclusive gentleman's club owned by [[Jordan Walker|'Jordan Walker']], who she also works for as General Store Manager at [[Harmony Repairs Garage|'Harmony Repairs Garage']]. Erin was recruited into Mother's Family, as one of her surrogate children, and is widely considered to be the biggest disaster among them. She has been adopted by several others such as Jack "Joker" Knaves, Ronald "Red" Juggler 'and 'Jonelle Jones, however, a recent DNA test revealed that her first adoptive father, Roman "Black Mask" Sionis, is actually her long lost biological father, with her having been raised by an adoptive family, and unknowingly finding her way back to him years later after moving to LS. Prior to losing her license, she was well known as a less-than-professional Criminal Defense Attorney. She was also the Chief Internship Officer (CIO) of Sahara International, as well as a salesperson at PDM. After having lost almost everything from her various mistakes such as her jobs, career, and connections, Erin finally broke bad. Turning to a life of crime in an effort to again become self-sufficient, and carve out a place of belonging for herself. General Description Appearance Erin's naturally brown hair has been dyed light pink, which she considers her trademark feature, and gets very upset when she finds others jacking her style. Her pink hair is contrasted by an almost exclusively black wardrobe. Erin regularly wears heels and high rise boots that usually leads others, particularly males, to believe that she's freakishly tall, and make exaggerated remarks about her size and stature. She has several tattoos: a triforce tattoo on her left shoulder, an arrow on her upper right arm, and a rose above her left knee. She also seems to have a preference for gas masks. Personality Erin has wild and eccentric personality, and tends to catch people off guard with the outlandish and somewhat inappropriate things she says. She's also very hyperactive, as a result of her ADHD, and gets distracted easily. Erin is particularly honest, often to the point of self-snitching. She tends to blurt things out and get herself in trouble frequently. Erin cares very deeply for her friends, and is willing to do almost anything for them, often times at her own expense. Due to how impressionable she is, she tends to pick up certain qualities from the influence of those around her. She became more abrasive and confrontational from Alabaster Slim, becoming more willing to be loud and boisterous as well. She picked up her habit of stabbing, and threatening to stab, from her "sister-in-law"/close friend Griselda "Zelda" Harth, who has a fascination with knives. She picked up deception from her adoptive step-brother Siz Fulker, in order to stop being taken advantage of by him; however, since she's a terrible liar, it mostly translated to withholding information. Erin has more than her fair share of issues. In her own words, she has a thing for "fuckbois" and people that "treat her like shit". She jumps between several relationships frequently as a result of her commitment issues. She also suffers from a father complex caused by the abandonment of her father, which leads her to collect a number of paternal figures, as well as fall for the advances of Arthur Hammond. Erin owns a Porsche 911 Turbo S, which she's particularly proud of, as it's one of the few things she has earned on her own. It gets stolen frequently. Background Information Erin is a disowned trust-fund baby, who spent her life traveling the world and partying. Her (now revealed to be adoptive) dad is Maximilian Cox, the creator of the first tampon (that also cures yeast infections) - VagPax. She grew up having everything she could ever want, and therefore had no goals or drive. Erin blew a bunch of money partying and getting in trouble, until her dad disowned her; forcing her to make a life of her own. She's now in Los Santos trying to make it. Recent Events Recently confirmed to be biological daughter of Roman "Black Mask" Sionis and that she has a brother, Richard SIonis. Erin's bar license was revoked after racking up several felonies. She was first charged with reckless driving after launching her vehicle off a ramp above Ammunition mimicking [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Mel Rickenbacker']]. In her brief stay she also developed an addiction for prison slushies. Erin then broke into Bolingbroke for more slushies in the prison cafeteria and because many of her friends were working in Corrections. She was charged with felony trespassing as a result. Erin has since started an edible and food delivery business with [[Patrit Metemahaan|'Patrit Metemahaan']] and helps promote and bartend for several newly opened bars. While she is technically engaged to [[Arthur Hammond|'Arthur Hammond']], she has largely lost faith in the relationship, and planned on returning the ring he gave her. When Arthur returned to the city after a month-long absence, the two mutually decided to go their separate ways. She intended to sell the ring. Unfortunately, [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Randy_Bullet Randy] accidentally dropped it down the drain when he was showing it to him. She has a weird relationship with [[Bodean Tucker|'Bodean Tucker']], [[Bryce Miller|'Bryce Miller']], and [[Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez|'Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez']]. Erin has been officially divorced by [[Alabaster Slim|'Alabaster Slim']] to keep the [[Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club|'Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club']] out of her hands when she tried to sue him for sixty percent ownership. However, after using the 'Law of Surprise' to steal his title and claim "Countess" nobility status, the two may be forced to remarry within "a fortnight" under court order unless Slim manages to find someone else to wed. Quotes * "Lookit!" * "Okie dokie!" '' * ''"Why are you this way?" * "Why are you like this?" * "c:" * ":c" * "WHat'CHA Doin?" * "Are you Serious?!" * "I Meannnnnnnnnnn...." * "WHAT DO YOU MEEEEAAANNNNNNNN!?" * "I see, I see." *''ahem*'' * "HEY MISTER _______ !!" * "Do you like my vagina?!" * ”SIZZZZZZZ!” *''eating sounds*'' *''"I'm hungry..."'' * "Mmhmm, mmhmm, mmhmm." * "You bitch!" * "Woh u wan!?" * "BLAP BLAP" * "BLELELE" * "Huh? What? Huh? What? Huh?" Notes * Loves breakfast burritos. * Underwent a long and intense experimental surgery brought back by Doctor Maw & Doctor Pepper from Guatemala, to replace the better portion of her skull with titanium alloy. * Erin's belief in giving others a chance has made her close friends with a number of people who either have or intended to harm, kill, or manipulate her including Alabaster Slim, Siz Fulker, Sonya Summers, Brenda Pancake, Denzel Williams, and Griselda "Zelda" Harth, among others. It's notable that several others have stated that while they initially disliked her for being loud and overbearing, she eventually grew on them. This lack of bias has acted as a double-edged sword, contributing to the weakening of many of her connections, as she has a habit of throwing in her lot with people of tarnished backgrounds and unsavory reputations such as [[Gomer Colton|'Gomer Colton']], Sonya Summers, and Arthur Hammond. * Suffers from a father complex similar to Misato Katsuragi's condition in Neon Genesis Evangelion, a series MEKABEAR is a fan of, which deals heavily with the psychoanalysis of trauma and depression. * Went to therapy once, and was denied by Pixie Plum, who told her that there's nothing she can do for her. As of February 2020, Erin has recieved several therapy sessions. * One of the prior owners of the 6STR Vapid Drift Ellie, created by Eddie "WiseGuy" Marshall; her being the third owner after Arthur Hammond and [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha']]. * Erin's name has no relation to US Attorney Erin Nealy Cox of the Northern District of Texas. Rather, it was a name MEKABEAR had on a fake ID. * Erin has been raided three times to date. The second raid being the largest drug bust in the city to stick, with 173 bags of cocaine (nearly two bricks of cocaine) seized. The third having more to do with what was on her person, with over a thousand weed ounces, 90 bags of cocaine, and 30+ bags of crack taken from her. Criminal Record Drivers License: 9 points (Valid) * Attempted Murder x1 * Contempt of Court x2 * Evading x1 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x3 * Failure to Stop x1 * Failure to use Turn Signal x1 * First Degree Speeding x3 * Illegal U-turn x2 * Negligent Driving x3 * Obstruction of Justice x2 * Reckless Driving x1 * Second Degree Speeding x1 * Third Degree Speeding x3 * Unauthorized Parking x3 Gallery Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.06.46 PM.png|Erin and Zelda Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.21.10 PM.png|Hit By Car Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.22.36 PM.png|Ziggy Zaddy Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.19.43 PM.png|Dancing For Injured Ziggy At The Hospital Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.24.07 PM.png|Dancing At The Club Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.35.00 PM.png|Erin and Vivi Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.40.20 PM.png|Erin Dabs Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.44.27 PM.png|Erin Takes A Tumble Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.46.40 PM.png|Anime Girl Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.52.54 PM.png|Sitting on the Edge (Crosses Arms) Screen Shot 2019-07-24 at 11.58.10 PM.png|Erin And Her Blood Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.00.28 AM.png|Erin Wearing Glasses And Hat Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.06.46 AM.png|Visiting Monster Daddy At The Hospital Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.13.22 AM.png|Erin After Jumping Out Of A Moving Vehicle Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.16.28 AM.png|Stealth Skills? Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.20.04 AM.png|Standing Above All (On A UFO) Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.24.34 AM.png|Pulls Out Taser Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.27.26 AM.png|Erin Takes Zelda For A Dip Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.32.43 AM.png|A Snake And A Horse Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.34.40 AM.png|Erin With Purple Hair Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.43.15 AM.png|Erin Accidentally Punches Zelda In The Face Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.46.10 AM.png|Tron Outfit/Blossom Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.48.00 AM.png|Erin In Cuffs Screen Shot 2019-07-25 at 12.50.42 AM.png|On The Phone At Hospital erin.png|Erin's old police profile picture in the public records database olderin.png| Erin’s old style Erin Cox MDT 2.jpeg| Erin’s current MDT picture References Category:Characters Category:Female